With the development of the plastics industry, plastics are applied widely in daily use, and the amount consumed is much higher and higher. As the plastics are mostly non-degradable, they consume the world's oil resources lot, and the wasters poison the environment seriously.
Crop straw is one kind of agricultural waste, it is usually burn. Burning not only wastes the potential value of the crop straw but also pollutes the air. The smog produced in the burning blocks the view, which causes security issues. The flame may also cause burns.